


Damsel in Distress

by tragicbisexual



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Joyce worrying too much, M/M, Nancy and Mike being good siblings, byler, worried Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: “You sure it’s safe?” Mike asked, leaning against the doorframe as the rain pelted down relentlessly. Will grinned up at him,“I’ll be fine.” He assured the taller teen as he pulled his bike from the rack.“Okay but be careful.”





	Damsel in Distress

“You sure it’s safe?” Mike asked, leaning against the doorframe as the rain pelted down relentlessly. Will grinned up at him,  
“I’ll be fine.” He assured the taller teen as he pulled his bike from the rack.  
“Okay but be careful.”   
Will nodded and tilted his head up to kiss Mike softly on the lips.   
“I love you.”  
“Love you too” Mike stroked Will’s cheek lightly.   
“Shut the door! It’s freezing!” Mike’s dad called from inside the house. Will swing a leg over his bike.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“9 o’clock on the dot.” Mike grinned, they were going to the arcade for the whole day and were probably going to blow all of their pocket money. Will disappeared down the road through the rain as Mike watched him with a slightly concerned look on his face. The roads were slippery when it rained this hard.  
“Mike!” His dad called from inside. Mike shut the door as a flash of lightning lit up he sky.

Biking in the rain had always been soothing for Will, despite the fact that he had to ride slower than usual. He peddled down the road humming his favourite song in his head. Suddenly a car shot around the corner and scared him. His bike veered sharply to the side and he flew down the bank at the side of the road. Will gripped the handlebars as tightly as possible, his eyes frozen wide in fear. A tree appeared directly in front of him and he barrelled into it, being thrown off sideways to the ground. The forest grew hazy and disappeared.

The phone rung, scaring Mike. He put down the homework he was trying to finish and answered it.  
“Hello?”  
“Is that Mike?” Mike could recognise the voice from anywhere.  
“Mrs Byers? What’s up?”  
“Is Will with you?”   
A shiver flew down Mike’s back.  
“He isn’t home?”  
Mike twisted around to look at the clock. It was 10pm. Will had left well over an hour ago.   
“No, I thought he might still be at your house! When did he leave?”  
“About an hour and a half ago.” Mike was starting to panic. He could hear Joyce doing the same.   
“Any you’re sure he didn’t go anywhere else?”  
“No.” Mike looked outside, where the rain was coming down even harder than before. Nancy pokes her head into the kitchen;   
“Can you keep it down.” She spotted Mike’s panicked face. “What wrong?”   
Mike didn’t respond.  
“I have to go Mrs Byers, sorry.” He slammed down the phone and looked over at Nancy.  
“Will’s mom? What happened?”  
Mike was started to hyperventilate and Nancy grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“Will.”

Nancy unlocked the door of her car and she and Mike climbed inside.  
“And you’re sure he didn’t go to the arcade or something?”  
Mike nodded, his face glued to the window. The car travelled down the long road Will took home.   
“Is that?” Nancy squinted out the window.  
“What?!?” Mike spun around. Nancy pulls over. She pointed out into the trees.  
“The light.” A beam of light was streaming through the branches.  
“Maybe.” Mike swung open the car door and slammed it behind him. He ran to the edge of the road and down the bank, almost slipping over as he did so. As he neared closer to the light he could make out the shape of a bike, with the light attached to it. He recognised the bike instantly.   
“Will!” He cried, darting forwards. His eyes peered around, looking for a sign of his boyfriend. A splash of red caught his eye.  
“Will!” He made his way to the colour and found it was part of a sweater, that was attached to Will. Mike crouched down over him and shook his shoulders. No response. He bent his ear to Will’s lips, he was breathing. He sighed in relief.  
“Mike.” Nancy hissed.  
“Here!” He called and heard her footsteps approaching. Mike shook Will’s shoulders again.   
“Wake up.” Will didn’t move. Mike placed a finger on his forehead and wiped away fresh blood.   
“Shit.” Nancy said from beside him. Will was shivering and his hair was drenched. “We have to get him out of the rain.” Nancy nodded. Mike carefully picked Will’s body up off the ground. Nancy and Mike rushes back to the car and Mike placed Will in the backseat, following him in after.   
“Do you have any blankets?”  
Nancy nodded and pulled one out from under her seat. Mike wrapped it Will, placing his head on his knee. Nancy spun around in her seat.  
“He’s bleeding.”  
Mike pulled Will’s hair aside and away from a deep cut in his forehead. Nancy winced and turned away. The cut was bleeding, streaks of red were running down the side of Will’s face. Mike pressed the palm of his hand on it, trying to stop the bleeding. Will’s head jerked away slightly and he groaned in pain.  
“Will?” Mike said hopefully. Will’s eyes opened and he looked up at Mike.  
“What...happened?”   
“You fell off your bike.” Mike ran his hand through Will’s wet hair.   
“Oh.”  
Mike smiled, “Oh?”   
Will grinned up at him. His hand found Mike’s and he slipped his cold fingers into Mike’s warm ones.   
“Damn your hands are cold.” Mike pressed a kiss to them.  
“My lips are colder.” Will said, grinning up at Mike. Mike leaned down and pressed a kiss to Will’s lips.   
“Better?”  
“Better.”  
Nancy cleared her throat. Will whipped his head towards her and flushed bright red.   
“Sorry.”  
Nancy just laughed under her breath and started the car.  
“We’re going to go to Will’s house and pick up Mrs Byers and then we’re going to the hospital.”  
Mike and Will nodded and the car made its way down the road. Mrs Byers came running out of the house and straight into the rain.   
“Oh thank god!” She cried as she spotted Will through the window.   
“Oh no here come the waterworks.” Will mumbled. On cue Joyce started to sob and ran to the car.  
“Never scare me like that again!” She scolded, enveloping Will in a tight hug.   
“Mom... I can’t breath” he laughed hugging her back.  
“What did I tell you about biking when it rains.”   
“That it’s dangerous, I know, I’m sorry.”  
“You better be William.” Joyce tried to look mad with her hands on her hips but her mouth was twitching. Mike laughed out loud and the others followed suit. Then Joyce spied the bleeding and the waterworks started up again.   
“Mom! I’m fine!” Will whined as Joyce cradled his face and examined him.  
“No honey, you’re injured.”   
“Mom! It’s okay, can you get in the car now?”  
Joyce climbed into the passenger seat and Nancy took off, the tiny ford speeding off towards the hospital. Will looked up at Mike again.  
“Thanks for saving me.”  
Mike grinned down at him.  
“Im your knight in shining armour.”  
“What does that make me? The damsel in distress?”  
Mike laughed quietly, tucking a stray piece of Will’s hair behind his ear.  
“My Damsel in distress.”


End file.
